ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Blitzwolfer
Blitzwolfer is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Loboan from Anur Transyl's moon, Luna Lobo. Appearance Blitzwolfer's appearance is based on a classic werewolf. He has grey fur and a long flowing mane and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand. The inside of his mouth is green. Blitzwolfer wore the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach in the original series. In Ultimate Alien, Blitzwolfer's mane and tail have turned black. He now wears white pants with black markings that reach up his chest, the inside of his mouth is now red and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his wristbands are black. He no longer wears the collar, his suit is black with green stripes, and there are no spikes on his shoulders. His legs are more muscular and the Omnimatrix IV is on his belt, with a green outline. In Logan Storm: Galactic Hero, he is a alien. He is one of the aliens in The Lightningmatrix. He looks the same his original self, though he has the symbol of The Lightningmatrix on his chest. In Austen 14 Blitzwolfer looks completely like Ultimate Alien Blitzwolfer, just without the clothing. In Ben 10: Unbound , 17 year old Ben as Blitzwolfer has ''Omniverse appearance but the collar is gone and the Omnitrix is on the chest. His suit is black with green stripes. 11 year old Ben as Blitzwolfer has his Omniverse Young appearance but without the collar and the Omnitrix is on the waist. Powers and Abilities Blitzwolfer can fire a sonic howl, in addition to his formidable claws, fangs and muscles, he can emit a strong and destructive green-colored glowing visible ultrasonic howl if the parts of his quadra-hinged muzzle are opened and a shout is released. Blitzwolfer also has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing. Weaknesses Like all real-life canines, Blitzwolfer is colorblind so he cannot distinguish anything but black and white. Ben 10 Blitzwolfer first appeared in Benwolf. After the Omnitrix was scratched by the Yenaldooshi, it got stuck between Active Mode and Capture Mode, making Ben turn into Blitzwolfer slowly. Wes thought Ben was turning into a Yenaldooshi because he was bitten by it as Wildvine. However, after the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his stomach, they realized that they were dealing with an alien werewolf. Blitzwolfer turned back after he dropped Max and Wes on a cliff. Ultimate Alien *Blitzwolfer was re-unlocked in Ben 10,000 Returns by Ben 10,000. Appearances Ben 10 *''Benwolf'' (first appearance) Richard 10 Franchise *Ben 10: The Apparition of the Dark Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He was used by an alternate Ben in Does This Dimension Make Me Look Fat?, when he battled and defeated Vilg Trivia *Kai is fond of Blitzwolfer, however, Ben found out Kai only liked him for it, as she wanted to train/tame him. *Blitzwolfer is part of the "Halloween Trio" (the others being Snare-oh and Frankenstrike). *In the original series, Ben only turns into Blitzwolfer once; however, since Ben was transforming into him throughout the episode, Blitzwolfer technically got the most screen time out of the "Halloween Trio". *Blitzwolfer is the second known alien whose home world is a moon, first is Upgrade. *Blitzwolfer has a similar build and design to Biowulf from the Generator Rex series. *In a Fusionfall halloween event, Dracula sold the outfits of Blitzwolfer along with the rest of the Halloween trio. *Blitzwolfer is the only one of Ben's transformations to undergo a different transformation process; Ben slowly mutates into a Loboan in his human state and later grows the Omnitrix, completing the transformation. Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Battle of the Vreedles (first re-appearance) *Return of the Galactic Enforcers *Always Cry Wolf Ben 10:Aliens Blitzwolfer appears, having his OV look Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Blitzwolfer in Battle of the Vreedles to fight Octagon Vreedle, Rhomboid Vreedle, Ma Vreedle, and her group of sons. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Mark 10 *Templer Tech *Kroz Strikes Back *Magister *Time Rampage *Transmutate *Virus *Madness Among us *Zombieworld (By Mark and Benzarro) *Negaverse *Intensity *Ra God of Destruction *Nanites *Falling Glory *The Song of Mystery *Invasion (By Ben) *Earth's Fate Gallery RoryWolf.png|RoryWolf Downgradenoid blitzwolfer.png|Downgradenoid as Blitzwolfer BTE Blitzwolfer.png|Blitzwolf in BTE Benwolfua.png Blitzer.png Blitzwolfer by redamimi-d62dhmh.png BTANSblitzwolfer.PNG|in BTANS Bewarewolf SU.png Blitzwolfer In Action.png 180px-185px-Blitzwolfer OV.jpg BlitzWolfer (2).png 185px-Blitzwolfer OV.jpg Blitzwolfer.jpeg 1part.png|In Unbound